In recent years, as cases in which communication with foreigners is performed in order to visit foreign countries or perform business due to an overseas trip, a business trip have significantly increased, users who use an application or a program for interpretation and translation, which is driven in a terminal such as a smart phone or a PC have continuously increased. As a result, various attempts for implementing a more efficient interpretation/translation algorithm, such as implementation of a translation algorithm through machine learning, and the like, have been made. For example, Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No. 10-2011-0112192 discloses a machine translation system and a method thereof based on syntax analysis and a hierarchical phrase model.
However, an interpretation/translation algorithm which can be implemented in a current technical level has not yet reached up to a level to naturally interpret/translate one language into another language in practice. As a result, it is common for a translation to be awkwardly translated.
Work required for directly configuring phrases or sentences in the original language for a translation which the user intends to express and inputting the original language through a user terminal, may require a considerable amount of time, thereby causing the user and a counterpart to be inconvenienced.
Accordingly, it may be more preferable for the user to select and use an appropriate sentence (for example, “?”) which may be used in predetermined specific situations and obtain a translation (for example, “where is the bus stop?”) of the original sentence than to use the awkwardly translated sentence.
However, it may be very uncomfortable for the user to receive suggestion of multiple typical sentences (for example, hundreds to thousands of sentences) which may be used in the predetermined specific situations and select a sentence appropriate thereto among the suggested typical sentences.
In terms of the user who intends to translate a phrase or a sentence in the original language and the counterpart who receives the translated phrase or sentence, the recognition speed or the degree of understanding of the counterpart in a case in which only the translated sentence is presented may be lower than that in a case in which the appropriate image is presented together with the translated sentence.